Racing Universe
Racing Universe was a game by Namco, Sega and the BBC for the 2025 BBC Neptune 5. It was considered the most powerful racing game ever, and for good reason. Features included # 15 Teams, each with their own circuit with distinctive style. Each in a Fully Explorable(Including all the Buildings) Neptune Sized Indoor Planet, two being Half Indoor Half Outdoor. # Hundreds of Quintillions of Characters to talk to on each planet, all Turing Tested and Persistent throughout. Every In-Game Day, Quadrillions of new characters are added. # Hundreds of specific Characters for each team who you can talk to, also Turing Tested but handcrafted Characters. # Hundreds of Turing Tested Voice Archetypes, using the new Voice Archetype AI System. Including Rupert Farley, Sally Grace, Lewis Hamilton, Prince William and many more. # 20 Classic Tracks from Daytona USA, Ridge Racer, Sega Rally and Virtua Racing. # 20 Brand New Tracks based on different outdoor Planets, with professional racing circuit designs and Rally Designs. # Some races will have Pit Stops, Some, such as the rallying segments, don't. # Pit Stop System is the same as Daytona USA 2's system. # Complete Back Catalogue of Daytona USA, Ridge Racer, Sega Rally and Virtua Racing music. # 15 Team Circuits, including the Farthing Wood Sega Rally Challenge Circuit, a completely Metro mix of all the original Sega Rally Circuits, and the Daytona Challenge Circuit in Team MK, a Metropolitan Mash-Up of the Original Daytona USA Circuits, including Seaside Street Galaxy and Dinosaur Canyon. # Alterable position for cars, so if you want to sit on the left hand side, the right hand side or the middle, you can. # Hundreds of Different Steering Wheel Types, with an infinite amount of procedural elements. # Hundreds of Quintillions of Procedurally Generated Cars. # Each Planet has Tens of Quintillions of Skyscrapers, each with Hundreds of Thousands of Characters. And each skyscraper has a Mall with 300,000 Car Manufacturers, 600,000 Parts Manufacturers and 400,000 Painters, who using Turing Tested AI can come up with a custom livery for your team, as you select them. All of these companies are owned by the team you race for. Each Creating 25,000,000 Items an Hour for you to choose that refresh each hour, and Hundreds of Quintillions of Procedurally Generated Race Uniforms that have different attributes to them, out of Millions of Attribute Types. # IPN Interplanetary News system. Where you Watch a TV in your Apartment in one of the countless skyscrapers or in one of the parks or anywhere, and see what's going on including replays with turing tested commentary. # Characters react to your results and who you are. # You can swap teams at the end of the year if you want to, with a Team Swap System. And go to new teams. # Each Team has a Boss who you can talk to. Who rules the entire planet as well, and he is the most important character in the game who isn't you. # Optional Car Damage system, you can change the gameplay to feature optional car damage and be able to takedown other teams. However, people prefer the normal Gameplay. # Hundreds of Car Types, including Sedans, Supercars, Stock Cars, Stock Trucks and Formula Cars up to Formula 10. # An Awards Ceremony when you finish the championship 1st, as well as the Constructors if you win that as well, and the Boss gives you a medal, the president of the IPRA Interplanetary Racing Association gives you the Trophy as well, and if you win the IPRA Constructors, the Boss will also be given a trophy by the president of the IPRA. And it's yours to keep in the game when you buy a Penthouse in the Apartments section. # Radio System inspired by R:Racing Evolution with a Star Fox style Facecam, where your character talks to the Boss or other significant Characters. # Every Character can do every action a Human does in the capacity of the game, except for crude and offensive actions. # An Infinite amount of In-Game Years to win championships, with Large Trophy Rooms near your Penthouse. # Finally, a special virtual Smartphone system which allows you to use a virtual phone to call any of the countless amounts of companies in the game, as well as characters. Some of the Teams: Team WDP: Team White Deer Planet is a racing team led by a Fox simply known as Fox. The Team is Farthing Wood inspired, and features many Archetypes specific to that planet. The Planet is Half Outdoors, Half Indoors. Features a challenging Sega Rally Challenge circuit that is completely Metro. Colours are mainly British Racing Green and Yellow. Team MK: Team Metamor Keep is a Metamor Keep inspired team that features both Humans and Anthropomorphic Animals working with each other peacefully. Also Half Indoor and Half Outdoor, and is headed by Kendo Virmir. Features a Metropolitan Daytona Challenge circuit. Mainly Red and Yellow Colours. Team PR: Team Passione Rossa are a Human Only completely indoor team, headed by Enki Gilbert. Colours are Silver and Blue like Enki Gilbert's original RT Xevious Team. Circuit is an Original Metro Circuit. The team's name is a reference to the Sega Game F355 Challenge. Team VRW: Team Virtua Racing Williams are the spiritual successor to the original Williams team, featuring a special Blue and Yellow livery. And features a Metro Virtua Racing Challenge circuit as their home circuit. Headed by the fictional grandson of Frank Williams, this team was created in association with Williams. Team RP: Team Ridge Planet is a completely Indoor Team formed after the complete merger of Danver, Kamata, Age and Himmel. The Team features the original Ridge Racer Circuit with an added Pit Stop. Headed by Robert Christman, like Enki Gilbert, also a returning character from Ridge Racer Type 4. Mainly Red and White Livery. Team RR: Team Real Racing is headed by King William, who is voiced by the Prince William Archetype. And also includes the Kate Middleton Archetype as the Vice-President of the Team. Includes many Received Pronunciation Racers and also uses the Rupert Farley Archetype as well. And the Lewis Hamilton Archetype is there as your Team Rival, who is based on Lewis Hamilton. Created in Collaboration with him. Team Colours are Red, Blue and White, like the Union Jack. Many other teams can be played with, and with a full 30 car grid, the races can get pretty hectic. However, winning is important here. And this game, unlike many BBC Neptune games, is Single Player Only, with other drivers who have Turing Tested AI. However, despite this, the game sold 30 Million units. And many Critics were quick to say it was the best racing game ever played on the BBC Neptune 5. Especially for being content rich and not requiring DLC. The game was also well received by all who were involved in it.